True love?
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Getting fed up of watching Ron and Hermione dance around their feelings for each other. Ginny decides to do something about it.


**I don't own Harry Potter :(**

**It belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Just a little something I thought of.**

**

* * *

**For weeks and weeks, months even, Ginny and Harry did nothing but watch Ron and Hermione dance around each other. If they were standing close enough to touch, they'd back away from each other, Ron looking anywhere, everywhere and at anyone except Hermione whilst his ears would turn a deep red.

Hermione would blush and shuffle nervously on her feet before making an excuse to leave and run off towards the library.

Whilst Harry just simply watched his two best friends knowing sooner or later they will get together. Ginny on the other hand was losing her patience and was tired of seeing her brother and her friend dance around each other.

She knew what she was going to do, and with tomorrow being the first day of the easter holidays it was the perfect time, Ginny thought, to make her plan work. She just need to read up and make sure which spell is best to use.

* * *

The next morning Ginny crept upstairs to Hermione's dormitory, quietly pulled back the drapes that was hiding Hermione who was still asleep. Ginny looked at the book in her hand and at the spell that she was to use. She pointed her wand at Hermione, flicked her wrist and muttered the spell. Hoping it worked, Ginny pulled the drapes back across, hiding Hermione once again before heading downstairs to the common room.

An hour later Ron emerged from the boys dormitory and sat in his favourite chair by the fire.

"Morning Ron."

"Morning." he mumbled.

"What are you so miserable about? It's the first day of the holidays."

"That's why I'm so miserable. At least in class I get to sit near or next to Hermione and spend all day with her. Now it's the holidays she'll be spending all of her time in the library. I can't sit with her in there. I can't use the excuse that I'm studying or reading because she's knows that that's not me."

"You've only yourself to blame Ron. If you'd have plucked up the courage to ask Hermione out you would have been looking forward to the holidays."

"How many times do we have to go over this Ginny. She doesn't like me like I like her. Do you know what she does every time we come close enough to touch? She moves away before making an excuse about the library then runs off."

"You move away as well."

"Yeah, but that's because I know that she don't want to be standing that close to me."

"If you think that then you or even more stupid than you look."

"He's not stupid and he doesn't look it either Ginny."

Both Ron and Ginny turned to see Hermione walking up to them both.

To Ginny's relief and to Ron's surprise, Hermione sat on Ron's lap. "He looks gorgeous and he's smart."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. In need for air, she pulled way. "Mm. Morning sexy. Come on. Lets go and get some breakfast." Hermione jumped of Ron's lap, pulled him up and dragged him out of the common room.

Ginny smiled as she watched them both disappear out of the common room but her smile was wiped off her face when she spotted Harry standing at the bottom of the boy's dormitory watching her. "What?" she asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

When Harry raised an eyebrow, Ginny sighed before telling him what she's done.

"Ginny."

"What? I'm sick of seeing them dance around each other. All I've done is give them a nudge."

"What spell did you use?"

When Ginny showed Harry the spell he sighed. "Ginny babe. You need to read into these things before performing the spell."

"Why? All this spell does is make her overcome her nervousness and gives her the courage to ask him out."

"Well yes. But it all depends on how deep her feelings for Ron are. If she's in love with Ron then she'll be all over Ron. Even more than Lavender was. And with Ron being in love with her, do you think he'll be able to turn her down?"

"At least they'll be together though."

"Yeah for today. This spell all depends on her feelings for Ron. If she truly does love him and believes that spending her life with him will make her happy then she will remember."

"Oh."

* * *

As the day went on Harry and Ginny watched as Hermione and Ron spent every second together. If they weren't glued at the hip with their arms wrapped around each other, they were pressing each other up against castle walls in the corridors whilst kissing furiously. From the looks of it, what Harry said was right. Ron couldn't turn Hermione down.

That night Harry was sat in the common room when Ginny came and sat on his lap. What are you doing down here? It's gone midnight."

"I'm just going to sleep down here tonight."

"Why?"

"Well I went upstairs to go to bed and I heard Ron and Hermione. Quite loudly. They don't seem to be bothered who hears them. The way they were carrying on, I don't think that they even care who hears them."

Ginny cuddled closer to Harry. "I'll keep you company." she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

The next morning Ginny and Harry found themselves being shook awake. Ginny lifted her head off Harry's shoulder whilst Harry straightened his glasses.

Harry grinned when he saw that Ron and Hermione were stood in front of them both with their arms around each other. "Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Hermione smiled. "I'll say so after last night."

"Oh yeah." Ron agreed before he dipped Hermione and kissed her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think by reviewing.**

**Thank you x  
**


End file.
